A bobbin body for thread-form wound material is known from DE 3 908 223 C2, wherein two bobbin body halves of a light metal alloy are fixed together by a friction welded seam at their butted core tube ends. The bobbin body halves are made by flow extrusion, where however the shape of the bobbin body is set by the geometric limits determined by the flow extrusion process, since from a certain diameter of the bobbin flanges, the wall thickness of the end flanges compared with a relatively large diameter is very small so that inhomogeneities can occur in the bobbin body halves and reduce the strength of the bobbin body. The strength of the bobbin body has especial significance, since the end flanges of the bobbin body are pressed out from one another and are thus subjected to high stresses, especially in winding high strength elastic or synthetic yarns.
As well as this, bobbin bodies are known which are welded or screwed together from a plurality of parts, which however allow gaps to occur from bending out of the end flanges, in which the inner turns of the wound material engage and are thus firmly clamped. Moreover, cast bobbin bodies are also known, which are however not able to cope with the stresses which arise, particularly in the transition region between the winding body and the end flanges and thus can break. This danger exists even with bobbin bodies turned from solid material, since notch effects can result from the sharp transition in the corner region between the end flanges and the winding tube and the interrupted course of the fibers and can lead to fracture. This implementation is not suitable for long production runs on account of the costs of the high material usage and the long machining time.